Wizard's Sanctum
The '''Wizard's Sanctum '''is a vine-covered tower that rises from the middle of Stormwind City's Mage Quarter. It houses the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences and the Stormwind Circle of Magi. For centuries, the Sanctum was considered to be the second-best school of magic when compared to Dalaran, but at the onset of Dalaran's destruction by the demons and undead, many of the northern magi fled to Stormwind and took up residence in its tower. Today it is full to bursting with mages, and some say it's difficult to get a word in edgeways with the differing opinions inside. Yet as it's the only magic school left in the east, few complain openly. The tower is currently one of the foremost centers of human arcane research and study today, and magi from all over the kingdom gather in the tower to discuss and debate the latest research. Despite the tower being a center of arcane research, its laboratories are open only to the higher ranking members of the Stormwind magical hierarchy. Most others conduct research outside the tower in the many laboratories in the Mage Quarter. High Sorcerer & Elder Magi of the Sanctum It is no simple matter, protecting ordinary men from mages, and mages from themselves. The Circle has some measures of self-governance within the walls of the Wizard's Sanctum, though has since been deemed Kirin Tor by the Inner-Circle, regretfully unable to uphold independence in lack of provisions and educators. As such, a surge of Magisters provided by Dalaran has helped reinvigorate a fragile Circle and aid in safeguard of the Kingdom. The High Sorcerer is the heart of the circle, overseeing the grand majority of arcane related practice and issues within the Kingdom. Directly below the High Sorcerer is the Master Mage, and beneath him an assigned council of Elder Magi, among the most trusted and skilled magicians in the Kingdom, whom assist the High Sorcerer in overseeing the Academy as well as other magical dealings. From this group, a democratic course of action is in place, as well as the High Sorcerer as well as Master Mage's own wisdom able to be overruled by a majority. Also within this Inner-Circle is an appointed Court-Conjurer, much like a Chamberlain of a Noble House. This Elder Mage is chosen by only the High Sorcerer and Master Mage to handle the political responsibilities regarding the Circle's involvement to the Kingdom, as well as diplomacy to the underlying regional-Circles of the Kingdom and to the Kirin Tor. Should the High Sorcerer of the circle be deemed unfit for service by either the King or the Council of Elder Magi by vote, he shall be stripped of his title and a new High Sorcerer shall be elected by the council of Elder Magi. In the circumstance that the High Sorcerer and Elder Mage council be deemed unfit by the King, they shall be ejected from office and new Elder Magi shall be appointed. The current hierarchy council consists of: * Archmage Andromath - High Sorcerer, Court-Conjurer of Stormwind. * Archmage Doan - Master Mage, as well as Dean of the Academy. * Archmage Malin - Elder Mage, formerly of the Stromgarde based Circle before the city's fall. * Archmage Theocritus - Elder Mage, chosen keeper and champion-mage of Azora. * Archmage Beauregard Galimus - Elder Mage, appointed Court-Conjurer of the Sanctum. References Adapted from Wowpedia Category:Places Category:Stormwind Circle of Magi Category:Stormwind Locations Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:King's Country Category:Magic Category:Mage Towers